In order to ensure products are made to meet desired specification, inspection plays an important role during process of manufacturing. The users need to check the semi-product in each step to ensure that all the requirements are met. However, most of the machine does not have inspection devices attached thereto so that the semi-products have to be removed from the machine and sent to the inspection device to check. This is a time-consuming process and once the semi-products are put back to the machine, all the basic data and check points have to re-set again. Although modern machine controlled by computer is developed and is able to precisely machine products, inspection is still a problem for precise products. Besides, a precise inspection device generally magnifies the product by hundreds of times so as to check a minor flaw of the products, the users usually have to shift the product several times to move the desired detection area under the magnifying unit of the inspection device. This is an inherent shortcoming for the conventional inspection device.
The present invention intends to provide a laser index device which marks a laser spot on the desired area to be inspected so that the users can easily move the area to inspect or measure it.